How you get the girl
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Po and Tigress have a special moment, but the day after Po disappears, leaving a depress tiger. After 6 months he returns, but is it possible to fix things with the tiger he deeply hurt? Story better than summary... this is a song-fic. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So this is a short song-fic that I've been thinking about, and I have another story, but since this one is short, I decided to do it first... this will start really not-my-style since the song I'm using at first (I will be using two) is not a happy one. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

He left without reason. He took her kiss with him. He was gone, unheard of, his name only came out in discussions where it was important. But besides that. It was avoided. It was avoided because of her.

She loved him, with all her heart, yet it wasn't enough to keep him from going. And that pained her terribly. It burned a hole through her heart, it left her scarred. Since then, she regretted falling in love, because it brought her more pain than bliss.

**_Flashback..._**

Po and Tigress liked each other, it was obvious knowledge for everyone in the Jade palace. Except for the two lovers... Everyone was in the training hall trying to meet Shifu's demands. Almost all of them failed to do so except one tiger who had trained to meet them all of her life. Everyone was impressed and proud of her, even Shifu if he didn't show it. But Tigress herself was not. Inside, her heart and her common sense were in a battle.

Tigress wanted to tell him that she liked him. She knew everyone knew, so why was she making a big deal out of it? It frustrated her to no end not knowing what to do.

But Po was having the same problem. He knew that he should tell her, everyone knew except her, so why is one more person with that knowledge a problem? Well, because that person had the power to crush his heart or mend it.

Training was over, and everyone was dismissed. Tigress immediately excused herself and locked herself in her room. No one asked why.

Po went to the kitchen and started to prepare a lot of food. Now, if Tigress had known, she would have been suspicious. Something she now regretted, she could have stopped him from leaving with that hint.

After awhile, everyone went to eat dinner, it all went normally. If only she had known it would be the last time. As everyone joked and told stories, Tigress was just staring into her plate, practicing how she would tell him. Dinner ended and everyone went to their rooms to get their well-deserved rest.

Tigress instead of sleeping, began meditating. It helped her relax and clear her mind and...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She heard the sound coming from her door. She opened it and found the reason of her confusion, Po. He stood there smiling at her. She couldn't help but to also form a small inviting grin.

"Come in, do you want to... um, talk about something?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed so there was enough space for Po to sit in as well. He nodded but remained standing.

"Tigress, I need to get something of my chest before I..." he stopped. This would have been a second clear hint... if Tigress knew.

"What is it?" Po played with his fingers and then looked at her eyes.

"Tigress, I love you" her heart stopped beating, she knew that. Her ears might have stopped working, because that's all that ran through her mind.

"You... you... you love me?" She repeated in disbelief. Po nodded.

"Man ,I knew I shouldn't have told her" he mumbled. Tigress's grin spread from one cheek to another, she stood up.

"I love you too" she responded, now it was Po's turn to be surprised. Tigress took a risk and got on her toes, then she leaned in until she felt the touch of Po's lips against hers.

Po widened his eyes, but then gave into it, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, only making the kiss go deeper and last some minutes, they pulled away, Po still having his paws on her waist and she on his neck. They both were breathless because of the kiss. Their cheeks looked so red that even Tigress's fur couldn't hide it.

Po gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then started to head to his room, but a paw dragged him back.

"Could you sleep with me, just for tonight?" Tigress asked him softly. Po thought about it, if Shifu found out... he would be dead. But even with his head warning him, he nodded.

He dropped himself into the bed. Tigress then used his belly as a pillow, and in less than a minute, she was sleep. Then, she started purring.

Po loved seeing the soft side of her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you" and he swore he had seen a smile on her face... then after that... it all started to break woke up the next day, she had a smile on her face, it had been the best sleep she had gotten since forever. Yet, she didn't feel the soft fur against her cheeks. She stood up and looked around... no sign that Po had spent the nigth with her... or that he even stepped inside her room. But she could smell his scent, it was so fresh. And her memories were so vivid that it couldn't have been a dream.

She stood up, and as on cue, the gong rang. All of the students stood up and greeted their master... except one panda.

Tigress's heart seemed to race... where was he?! But Shifu looked calm, therefore he should know. She waited to see if he was going to inform them... but the words never came.

"Excuse us Master Shifu," all of her friends turned to look at her, "but, where's Po?" They looked at their master, waiting for an answer.

"He left me a note" Tigress sighed in relief "saying that he was going to go away, and didn't know when or whether or not he was going to return" everyone gasped. But Tigress started crying, but not the kind of crying that everyone could hear. No, it was silent crying. Where the tears where invisible, but one could see the sadness clearly.

She shook her head... it was impossible, he wouldn't do that... he wouldn't. He would return...

That was six months ago...

(Present time)

It was dark outside, well, it was night time . Everyone was sleep, except one tiger, who had never been able to sleep peacefully since that night, fearing that something was going to happen, that she was going to miss something, to let go of something, or someone.

She heard someone knock the Palace's door.

_"Who could it be at this time? And its raining, not appropriate weather for traveling"_ she thought.

She opened the door and she stood there frozen, her heart skipping more than one beat. She couldn't believe it. It was him... she didn't know what to do, to either run to his arms and kiss him, or go in front of him, slap him and yell at him for leaving her. She made her decision.

"Are you insane?!" She shouted. He was shaking from the rain... still, he couldn't keep his eyes from her and smiling dreamily at her.

The rest came to see what was happening, everyone was still sleepy, but once they saw Po, they all woke up and acquired their senses. They ran to him and hugged him, leaving Tigress out, not that she even wanted to hug him. Po hugged them back, but while in the embrace, he saw Tigress looking at him in disbelief. It seemed she had tears in her eyes... she ran back inside, probably to her room, leaving him in the entrance with the rest, who were asking him all sorts of questions. Only one thing ran through his mind, he needed to make it up to Tigress.

"And you got here in time! Tomorrow we are going to have a festival and there will be shows and food and music!" Viper said excitedly.

Po smiled at the idea... maybe that's when he would fix things with Tigress and hope the scars didn't run too deep.

**well, there you have it! I thought i was going to use the song this chapter, but i didn't, i think i will use it on the next one. Anyway, tell me what you think and review:) I will try to update soon.**

**-Peace out:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and this time I will use the song, I will say the name at the end:)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Tigress went to her room, it was nighttime, so she wanted to go to sleep now... it will make her thoughts go away. It will certainly make **_him_** go away. She laid on her bed... she was mad at him, and what was with those dreamy eyes looking at her like that? He surely did not expect her to just fall for him again after everything he put her through. He doesn't expect her to love him after he left her with no explanation... that was as wishing for rain in a desert.

She sighed... all those times she wanted to see him one more time, and now here he was... but she couldn't look at him without her heart breaking. She closed her eyes and started to drift slowly to sleep, thinking about him... but not in the most positive way.

**The Next Day...**

They all woke up, much to Tigress's dismay, Po was going to stay at his old room, right in front of hers. She avoided eye contact with him, even though she knew he was staring at her. Everyone in the room could feel the tension between them,... Shifu coughed to get their attention.

"As you know, today's the festival, you are going to be helping around, therefore, you are dismissed from training" Shifu announced. Everyone smiled, they knew helping out was going to be tiring, but it was a better option if it meant skipping training.

Everyone started to walk towards the village, eager to find out more about the show and the food. Tigress was walking out when she felt a paw stop her it was Po's. She yanked it away and looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Po continued to smile at her,

"Tigress, I'm sorry for leaving. I love you and... I really missed you while I was away" He said. Tigress wanted to believe him, but she couldn't, not after what happened.

She shook her head and walked away.

**Later on the day (when the festival starts)...**

All of the five had finished decorating. Now they were standing, eating some of the snacks the festival provided. All of them were looking at the current bunny who was singing a song. Tigress was anxiously waiting for her turn. She had a special message that needed to be delivered.

The bunny finished her song and walked off stage. Then a pig came in and announced,

"And now, Master Tigress!" the five almost choked on their food. The audience was shocked, but they applauded. Tigress walked on stage. She bowed before introducing her song.

"Thank you, this song is dedicated towards someone who I deeply cared about, until he decided to go" she said. No one knew who she was talking about, except the five. But they were still too shocked to process any of her words, except Po and Viper. Viper wanted them to get together again,but she had to be on Tigress's side, Po did left her... for no reason...and he just couldn't show up and tell her to love him like she did before.

She turned her attention to Tigress, wanting to hear what she had to say, just like Po, who was eager to listen.

She started singing softly.

_People like you, always want back, the love they gave away, people like me, want to believe you, when you said you changed _She wasn't even halfway throughout the song, and Po was starting to feel her pain.

_The more I think about it now,the less I know... all I know is that you drove us... off the road! _Her voice was no longer a whisper, now you could feel all of her pain, all of her wasted love, all of her confusion in her words. Tigress was looking at Po, directly at him.

_Stay! Hey! All you had to was... stay, had me in the palm of your hands now, why did you go and lock me out when I let you in? Stay, Hey, now you say you want it back, well, could have been easy... _she continued to look at him making hand motions that matched the lyrics,

_All you had to do was stay._

_Now here you are. Calling me up, but I don't know what to do... I been picking all the pieces of the mess you made, _Now that part Viper could understand. After all for the first few weeks, Tigress was depressed... and it was obviously that now Tigress didn't know how to react to his appearance.

_People like you, always want back the love they gave away... but people like me are gone forever, when you said 'Goodbye!"_

Po frowned, he was hoping Tigress could give him another chance, but by the looks of it, she wasn't going to.

_Stay, hey ,all you had to do was stay; had me in the palm of your hand now, why you go and lock me out when I let you in? _To be honest, she was wondering that, why did he leave her? When she thought about it, she did nothing wrong, they were happy, until he took the happiness away with him.

_Hey, now you say you want it back, well, could have been easy All you had to do was stay._

Her voice went soft again, and her gaze seemed to get some sadness on them.

_You were all I wanted, but you ended it!_

_You were all I wanted. ... but not like this!_

_Not like this..._

She looked at him once again. Now her eyes only hold regret and anger... most likely towards Po, much to his dismay.

_Hey, all you had to do was stay had me in the palm, hands now, why did you go and lock me out when I let you in?_

_Hey, now you say you want it back, well could have been easy,_

_All you had to do was stay._

The song ended and everyone broke into applause. Never had they heard such a soft and sweet voice like hers. Viper clapped as well, she hoped that Tigress could make up with Po, but by the looks of what she sang, she wasn't planning on it.

Tigress got off stage and walked back, this time she didn't went to where the five where standing, but she went to stand next to the crowd, maybe hoping Po wouldn't go after her. But he did.

"Tigress, I'm sorry, I really am but-" Tigress turned and gave him a death look.

"Save it Po. It seems you didn't listen to the song... " she looked at his eyes and was about to get lost in them, but she shook it off and said "Just go away again, like you did the other night." Tigress wiped the tears that where just forming in her eyes, she then left him standing alone.

Viper was watching the scene and she wasn't happy. She needed to make Tigress realize that Po missed her... that he didn't mean to hurt her. But she also needed to show Po where was Tigress coming from.

She was thinking of a plan, when a perfect song came to her mind, and hopefully, it would be able to set things right.

**Well, hope you liked it And review! i will say the name of the song at the end of the story with the other one as well. Anyway, I will try to update soon!**

** -Peace out:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here's the last chapter, like I told you guys, it was going to be a short story.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Viper went and whispered something in Po's ear, Po just nodded. She just asked him if she could mention his situation without actually saying his name. He agreed, because he didn't know what she was going to use it for.

Po was across from Tigress, only a ball of people were separating them. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. At that moment, Viper got on stage.

"Hey! I know you weren't expecting me, but I really wanted to PARTICIPATE, anyway. I dedicate this song to two of my friends who belong with each other," she said, looking at Po and Tigress. Tigress just sighed, man, what was Viper trying to do?

_You stand there like a ghost, shaking from the rain. She'll open up the door and say " Are you insane!?" _Tigress could immediately tell that she was the one Viper was referring to.

_Say it's been a long six months, _Now that was Po's part. Hearing it out loud made him realize that he did hurt Tigress... for a long time.

_And you were too afraid to tell her what you want. And that's work it works. That's how you get the girl. And then you say,_

_I want you for worse or for better, I would wait for ever and ever. Broke your heart, I'll put it back together. I would wait for ever and ever._

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl._

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl._

Viper looked at Po and moved her head, motioning him to go with Tigress. He nodded, he took a step closer towards her. Tigress noticed this at the corner of her eyes,but she didn't try to move away this time, she just stood there.

_Remind her how used to be. Pictures in frames, of kisses on cheeks. Tell her how you must have lost your mind, when you left her all alone, and never told her why._

They both sighed at that part. Po finally realized that he just left her with tons of questions, with a lot of pain. With their kiss.

_And that's how it works, that's how you lost the girl...and now you say, 'I want you for worse or for better, I would wait for ever and ever, broke your heart I'll put it back together, I would wait for ever and ever'_

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. Oh._

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. Yeah, yeah._

_And you know, that I don't want you to go. Remind [her] how it used to be... pictures in frames, of kisses on cheeks... And you say you want [her]...yeah, yeah._

Po went closer to Tigress, until he was finally standing in front of her, Tigress looked at him. She was mad at him, but she loved him, and she didn't wanted to hold a grudge. She gave him a small grin. Viper smiled, her plan was working.

_And then you say,_

"I want you for worse or for better, I would wait for you for ever and ever." Po said, then he took her paw "Broke your heart, I'll put it back together, I would want you for ever and ever" Tigress smiled at him.

Po smiled back, "I love you" he whispered to her ear. Tigress forgot about her anger. She felt her cheeks go on fire, and she felt as if she were trembling.

"I love you too" Po took her chin and pulled her carefully and slowly towards her. Tigress pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, she had missed this, she had missed him a lot. She felt as if nothing could go disrupt them. Po wrapped his arms around her waist like he did the first time. The only difference is that he was going to stay.

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl._

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. Oh._

Viper smiled, this was the first time she had seen Tigress be happy since the night he left.

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. Oh._

_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl._

_And that's how it works... that's how you got the girl._

**Well, this looked better on my head... anyway, hoped you like it and review! I know it was short... but don't worry, I'm working on another story!**

**Songs: All You Had To Do Was Stay and How You Get The Girl, both by Taylor Swift**

**-Peace out:)**


End file.
